


Bump of the Knee

by CherryAri



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Bonding, But also, Character Study, Comfortable Silences, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, MAyhaps????, Talking, This doesn't have to be seen as romantic, adults and tiredTM, both are like in their twenties, but i did write it with shipping in mind so, honestly how do i tag this, keep that in mind ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAri/pseuds/CherryAri
Summary: “Hi, Zim.”Speaking of the annoying twat, Zim groaned and lolled his head back to see the man standing behind him.  The Irken took in the man's appearance.  Nothing particular had changed about him since he last fought him that afternoon, except he did look worn out.  Zim would go as far as to say that the Dib looked as exhausted as he did.  Huh.  Noticing Zim hadn't said anything for a moment he sputtered a tired, “Hey Dib.”“You're not going to add an adjective- usually negative- to my name?”“Nah.”“Any reason why?”“Wouldn't you like to know.”“I would.”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Bump of the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy,,,, this has been in my wips folder for like.... ever so I decided why not just finish it! Honestly, I have no idea what this is, it's basically just a vibe I was feeling and wanted to write about said vibe. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos' and Comments are always appreciated and highly encouraged!

The air was thick and gloomy. Zim found it rather difficult to inhale when everything around him felt so damp and sticky. Which was a huge bummer, he thought as he goes to sit on the curb. Considering he went outside to make it easier for him to breathe. Of course, it wouldn't be that simple. It never was, and to Zim's disappointment getting fresh air to just _breathe and think_ wasn't an exception. 

He shouldn't be feeling like this. Like he'd failed. Yet he had. He always had. When has he ever won anything? Sure he'd get the one-up every now and again- but it never lasted long. It didn't help that the Tallest won't return his calls. It had been years since the last time they had answered him.

The Irken hissed to himself, his antennae twitched with his usual frustration bubbling. He wanted to go back inside his house, the humidity was practically suffocating him the longer he sat out here. Yet Zim couldn't bring himself to get up. While he loved Gir, his inhuman screeching and invasion of personal space would suffocate Zim more than the sickly air outside could ever. 

Zim moved out his leg to stretch it, but unfortunately, it still stung. He did his best not to hiss again, as he gripped onto the sore spot. The Irken would have to give the Dib-stink some credit, he put up a decent fight earlier today. Zim can't really remember how much damage he gave the annoying human, and if it were any other day perhaps Zim would care enough to. 

“Hi, Zim.”

Speaking of the annoying twat, Zim groaned and lolled his head back to see the man standing behind him. The Irken took in the man's appearance. Nothing particular had changed about him since he last fought him that afternoon, except he did look worn out. Zim would go as far as to say that the Dib looked as exhausted as he did. Huh. Noticing Zim hadn't said anything for a moment he sputtered a tired, “Hey Dib.”

“You're not going to add an adjective- usually negative- to my name?”

“Nah.”

“Any reason why?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I would.”

They don't say anything else. There's nothing to be said. Dib moved to sit next to Zim on the curb, and Zim considered to make a fuss about how the stupid Dib didn't ask if he could sit so close to him. However, something about today made Zim keep his lips sealed.

Sometimes they do this. After a fight, they'll wait until really late at night and just sit beside each other. Sometimes they would talk- but it was usually silence. Not bad silence, if anything Zim found it oddly calming. Dib was calming. The Irken couldn't explain it really, but even though Dib drives Zim up the wall with how annoying he is- not to mention constantly foiling his plans for world domination- he felt like Dib was really the only one who got him.

“You know... sometimes I wonder why I still try to stop you. It's not like if I do catch you anyone will really care. My dad won't care.” Dib mumbled, probably not aware- or cared- he was talking out loud. 

Zim hummed in response, staring off into the distance looking at nothing in particular. It was weird. How they had to open up to each other like this because no one else would listen. They were enemies, surely they couldn't be so careless to spill such sensitive topics to one another, right? That's the funny part to Zim, that they were both so lonely and they both truly had nobody that they have no other choice but to confine to a rival- if they even were rivals anymore. 

“It's funny you say that Dib, I'm starting to think even if I did conquer your miserable planet it would all be for not. The Tallest don't care about me or my mission. I'd even go as far as to say I've failed,” The Irken mused to himself.

Dib laughed at that. It was weak and had no humor to it, but it was a laugh nonetheless. When silence fell upon them once again, Dib scooted closer and Zim really wanted to protest. Yet he let it happen, as the warmth radiating off the human's body made the Irken less tight despite the humid night air already being so hot. 

“I'd never thought I'd live to see the day you admit you suck, Zim.”

“I _will_ turn your skin inside out if you keep talking.”

So Dib didn't say anything else. Unfortunately, Zim knows it's not because of his silly threat. Not that he put much thought or heart into them anymore. 

How long has the Irken felt this tired?

Dib bumps his knee against Zim's and the Irken creeps a small smile. He hates it. That the insignificant action gives him some form of- how would he describe it? Comfort? Happiness? The butterflies floating in his stomach make Zim want to puke. 

Zim looks up at the man, and even though the human isn't looking at him he can see the curve of his lips. Dib is smiling too.

So that's why, Zim thinks, the Irken reaches out and grabs Dib's hand. His face is hot and maybe he's just so tired he's imagining it, but Zim definitely feels the human tighten his grip on their hands.

Zim and Dib hate each other, they'd tell you. Perhaps they do. Even so, they're all they have and who cares if you're rival is also your friend? Maybe even more than that?


End file.
